Knight-Paladin Gelebor
|Base ID = }} Knight-Paladin Gelebor is one of the last known Snow Elves alongside his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. He has served as a sentinel and Knight-Paladin at the Chantry of Auri-El for thousands of years. Background Gelebor's exact age cannot be determined, but he is believed to have been present before the Atmoran conquest of Skyrim in the First Era, when the Snow Elf civilization was a wealthy and prosperous society.Dialogue with Gelebor in During this time, he served as a Knight-Paladin for the Chantry of Auri-El, the epicenter of worship in the Snow Elf faith, and a retreat for those who wished to become enlightened. He is responsible for protecting the Chantry, and everything in it, until he dies. War Following the war with the Atmorans, most of his race was either wiped out or forced into hiding.Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Eventually, many of his kin took refuge with the Dwemer, a subterranean race of mer. The Chantry itself was quite isolated, so much of the worldly affairs occurring in Skyrim passed them by. Only about a hundred or so Snow Elves remained within the Chantry, by the time the Snow Elves of Skyrim and Solstheim were hunted to extinction, but the Chantry managed to remain a secret to both the Dwemer and the Atmorans for many years. Ironically, their downfall came from Falmer; the twisted race into which their fellow Snow Elves, those who had taken refuge with the Dwemer, had devolved.The Falmer: A Study The Falmer eventually discovered Gelebor and the remaining followers of Auri-El, and swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until they were completely overrun. Gelebor led a small group of paladins, but they were no match for the Falmers' sheer numbers. The Falmer even found a way to breach the Inner Sanctum, where Gelebor's brother, the Arch-Curate, resided. In the end, Gelebor and his brother were the only two Snow Elves who survived. Sentinel In the centuries since the genocide of his race, Gelebor has stayed true to his oath as a Knight Paladin and continued to tend to the Chantry. He became estranged from his brother Vyrthur, who remained at the Inner Sanctum, and has long believed the Falmer corrupted him when the Chantry was attacked. Gelebor has never been able to confront Vyrthur, however, as he believes leaving the Wayshrines within the Chantry unguarded would be violating his sacred duty. Over the years, countless travellers and adventurers have discovered the Chantry while searching for Auriel's Bow. Gelebor proposed the same arrangement to each of them - the death of his brother in return for the bow. None have ever been successful, until around the time of 4E 201, when Serana and the Last Dragonborn successfully obtained the bow. Interactions Touching the Sky Gelebor is encountered in Darkfall Cave at the shrine of Auriel when searching for Auriel's Bow, and will ask the Dragonborn to kill his brother, who he believes has become corrupted by the Falmer. Upon completion of the quest, he will offer to make Sunhallowed Elven Arrows from normal Elven arrows. Gelebor can create stacks of 20 at a time, or can create them singly or in small groups. Age Since Gelebor's age hasn't been mentioned, it is not exactly known when he was born. Some clues however do at least give an idea of how old he may be. He was present before his brother Vyrthur was turned into a vampire, which then caused him to create the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. Harkon then discovered this prophecy, which caused Serana to be locked up and Valerica to hide in the Soul Cairn. After freeing Serana, she mentions that before she was locked up Cyrodiil had no empire.Dialogue with Serana in As the Alessian Empire was created in 1E 243,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras it can be presumed that Gelebor has lived for at least over 4170+ years. Trivia *He prefers not to be called a Falmer, since the word Falmer has gained a negative connotation in recent times. Instead he requests to be called a Snow Elf. *He wears a unique unobtainable set of Ancient Falmer Armor without pauldrons. *He can't be attacked or pickpocketed whatsoever. Arrows, spells, and weapons appear to simply pass through him altogether. Gelebor also does not trigger rune spells. This was probably a safeguard measure taken by developers to not allow him to become aggressive in any way. *At the end of "Touching the Sky," speaking to Gelebor reveals that although he knows that the Falmer will never return to what they once were, his understanding of their intellect gives him hope that they might one day remember what they once were. *After the death of his brother Vyrthur, Gelebor is believed to be the last remaining Snow Elf in all of Tamriel. However, speaking with him reveals that he believes that there might be other small pockets of Snow Elves who didn't befall the same fate as the Falmer. *Gelebor isn't highlighted when using either Detect Life or Detect Dead spells. *Although Gelebor has combat dialogue (often referring to Auriel and his blessings), Gelebor will not fight. Instead, he simply stands in the middle of the fight and yells his combat lines. Bugs * If his dialogue is rushed through by rapidly pressing the action button the first time meeting him, he will turn around to activate the Wayshrine but then stop and stand there doing nothing. * During the quest "Touching the Sky," if approached or spoken to, he will not say anything. * When using the balcony Wayshrine portal to obtain more Sunhallowed arrows, the loading time may be exceptionally long. * He is not highlighted by Aura Whisper. * When opening the Wayshrine, he may slightly collide with the cave floor, making him move up and down by a small height repetitively. Appearances * de:Ritter-Paladin Gelebor es:Paladín Gelebor ru:Рыцарь-паладин Гелебор Category:Snow Elves Category:Dawnguard: Males Category:Lore: Snow Elves Category:Skyrim: Snow Elves Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers